Yuya Story
by HoloKai
Summary: Just a little story about Yuya getting in trouble yet again- gotta love her. It does not really have any place during the time line of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is my first fanfic so thank you so much for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo or any of its characters. (If I did, KyoxYuya would get alot more camera time).

Yuya Story

Ch.1

A beautiful girl with golden hair steps out into the darkened street, leaving her traveling companions still sleeping inside the softly glowing inn. Sorrow fills her eyes as she walks quickly down the cobbled street that is the main road of the town. The sadness on her face reflects the caustic thoughts racing through her mind.

_What a fool I am! I actually began to believe, didn't I? But who could blame me? For as long as I've known you, you have stood before me, protecting me from the dangers of the world. How many have you killed in order to save my life? I thought she was a million miles away from us._

_I woke in night and saw the moonlight illuminate your sleeping form. A vision so hauntingly beautiful I could not look away. The fabled samurai, at rest. Burning and bloodthirsty eyes closed and at peace. A mouth perpetually caught in a smirk now in a small, but pure, smile. You were so innocent. Like a child. No one would have guessed, seeing you then, that you were the killer of a thousand men. To think, of what heartache a single word whispered in a dream can bring. But not just a word. A name forbidden. Her name. The one name strong enough to shatter the lie I let myself believe for so long...._

Rolling in from the west, jet black clouds conquer the sky, hiding the stars and the bright moon. Crashing down on the girl, a cold dark rain soaks her to the bone. At least the water would mask her tears. Unable to turn back, she finds herself alone in the dark, running from the town, the inn, and the man she can't stop thinking about. The further away her legs carry her, the greater the ferocity of the falling rain appears to become. Blinded by the water, she continues to flee, no longer caring where she is going.

_Abandoning the remnants of my life, I chose to follow you above all else. Do you know why? Some may claim I needed your protection. What a laugh. I'm a bounty huntress; I can take care of myself. Others might say I used you to find my brother's murderer. This is true, in a way. Still others could believe I chased the legendary bounty. That was my reason at first. But the deeper I fell in love, the higher the worth of your life became. What is the value of a mere million ryo if it means a life without seeing- _

*WHAM* She reels backward, falling into the muddy ditch bordering the road. Eyes closed, the girl lies half submerged in the mire, unmoving.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I have no idea how so many quotations should be formatted, so please forgive how terrible this looks! Also, I'm sorry for how short this is; it looked so much longer in Word.

Disclaimer: I do not own SDK or any of its lovely characters.

Ch.2

The pink haired man stalks silently down the empty hall, stripes of golden light from the shuttered window falling on his face. Lips forming a sneaky grin, he eyes the elegant paper doors.

"Ahhh! Here it is!"

Throwing open door number three, he pounces into the room. "Whanna take a wonderful swim in the lovely lovely village hot springs with me, ma' darlin'???" Silence. "Where are ya?" The man turns, looking around the empty room.

"Hmm...maybe she's there already..." The craftiness returns to his eyes as he leaves the room, headed for the hot springs.

___

She wakes to the sound of children laughing. "Where-OOoph!" she groans as a small child of about three flies through the air and lands squarely on her stomach.

"Look! Nee-Chan's awake!!!" Looking about, the girl finds herself surrounded by small, curious faces.

"How-?" She is again cut off, this time by a handsome man dressed in peasant clothing who just walked in.

"Ok, everyone out! Now!"

The children shuffle out of the small sunlit hut.

"Even you, little one." The man gently picks up the small child who was comfortably sitting on top of the girl and walks her out to the door.

"But what about you, Nii-sama?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said everyone out, but you're going back inside!"

*Sigh* "I don't count."

"Why not?"

Eyes roll heavenward. "Because I said so, that's why. Now please tell everyone to start their chores. We have a serious amount of work to do today." The child scurries out of sight.

"I'm sorry about that!" Turning around, the farmer faces the girl cowering under the covers. "So, any idea why you decided that directly running into me and then knocking yourself out in the middle of a downpour was a good idea?" The young man sniffs. "I had to carry your mud soaked butt for over a mile!" He smiles, mischievously. "Not that the journey wasn't pleasant every step of the way, but still!" Pausing, he asks, "So who are you, Beautiful?"

A good question. A really good question. "I...don't know."

"Hmm... you must have hit your head harder than I thought. Do you remember anything?"

"I...I remember the rain."

"Nothing else? Not even your name? Not even _why_ you were in the rain?" Looking forlornly at the man, the girl shakes her head.

"What about that scar on your rib cage? Hey, don't look at me like that! I needed to get you out of that drenched kimono. Besides, I have three little sisters who I've taken care of since they were babies. So don't worry, you've got nothing I haven't seen before."

"I have a scar?"

*Sigh* "Yes, you have a scar. A big one. Pretty cool, actually. Guess you don't know anything about that, either."

"No...I'm sorry...Are you sure you don't know who I am? Does anyone know?" Tears fill emerald eyes. "I'm all alone, aren't I? I don't have anywhere to go!"

"Hey, pretty girl, don't cry. How about this? Why don't you stay here, at least until we find someone who knows who you are. Of course, you're gonna have to help out around here. The beginning of the harvest is tomorrow and I would appreciate the extra help."

Liquid green looks into warm gray. *sniff* "Really?"

"Of course." He throws a bundle of clothing to her. "Sorry, these are going to be really big on you. They used to be mine. So get dressed and join me in the fields." Smiling, he turns and walks out into the warm sunlight.

The girl's face is filled with surprise and delight as she stares at his retreating back.

_Why am I so overjoyed? When was the last time I felt wanted? When was the last time I had a home?_

She sighs aloud, "Who knows?"

Scrambling up, the girl quickly dresses, and runs outside.

2


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I do not own SDKyo or its characters… but that would be awesome…

Four men walk quickly down a sunny country road. Birds chirp cheerfully around them while the trees move with the breeze, but no one seems to notice.

"Almost there!" Cries the tallest of the four, a pink haired man carrying a menacing spear. "I can't wait ta see her! My one true love!"

"Don't get your hopes up," responds the smallest of the group, a boy of about twelve. "We can't be sure it really is Nee-chan. It has been two weeks since she disappeared. The chances of us finding her after all this time of searching are slim. And besides, she only likes you as a friend. Loser."

"Wha'd ya just say, ya little brat? She's crazy bout me! She jus' expresses her love by tyin' me up! You're jus' jealous!"

"As if! Girls are gross!"

"Jus' waita year or so, ya punk. Then you'll have some testosterone in ya. Besides, it has ta be her. The guy saida beautiful blonde with green eyes was stayin' at this farm. How many girls like that are in Japan?"

The samurai with shoulder length black hair and feminine violet eyes laughs, "And even if it's not her, I wouldn't mind meeting a woman like that anyway!"

The boy rolls his cat yellow eyes and mumbles something under his breath. The only words distinguishable are "moron" and "boss."

The pink haired one sighs. "Do ya really think she won't be able ta remember us?"

"The man said the girl couldn't even remember her name. So I'm not expecting much. But we will get Nee-chan back. That's what matters."

"Ahh, yes, to have her looking adorin' in my eyes again'll be so wonderful!" He suddenly gasps and stops short. "It's her!"

On the left of the road, a girl is visible in the distance. Her golden hair reflects the sun around it as she dances in an open field. Several small children circle around her, laughing and singing. She is wearing worn clothing that is several sizes too large for her. She is covered in the dirt from the fields she is standing in and...

"She's breathtakin" whispers the pink haired shadow.

"I don't believe I've ever seen her quite this happy," smiles the beautiful samurai. He grins mischievously as he takes a quick swig of sake. "What do you think?", he turns to the fourth and final member of the party, a man holding a long sword. Momentarily, his eyes lose their jovial sparkle. "She looks so content; I hesitate to take her from this place."

The focus of the samurai's attention narrows his ruby red eyes and turns away.

"..."

Without taking his eyes off the girl, the pink haired man asks, "Do ya really think she would be happier, there, in that field, than she would be if she had her normal life back?"

"Think about it," beautiful violet eyes shift from the silent man to the one who just spoke, "How safe have we been able to keep her? How happy? I know we can all see the loneliness in her eyes. The sorrow."

Horrified, the tall tiger whispers, "How can ya ask this of me? How can ya ask this of any of us?"

They all look back to the girl who is now gathering children in a chain of linked arms and heading back to a small hut that can just barely be seen in the distance.

"How's this, hmm? Let's think on it and come to an educated decision. After all, 'Ignorance is the night of mind, but a night without moon and star."' (1) Lilac eyes sneak another glance at the silent samurai before another swig of sake.

The boy frowns as the group slowly turns back.

(1) This is a saying by Confucius which I terribly interpreted, but it sounded pretty so I couldn't resist. Many apologies!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own SDK. *sniff*

Note: Ok, so I know that the last chapter was probably really confusing and I guess the whole story so far actually because of the way I am writing… I swear it will make sense at the end. (Hopefully). ^^'

Ch.4

With a groan, the girl flops face down on the floor mat. A small pile of children forms next to her and immediately falls asleep.

"You OK?"

Turning, she looks over to the eyes of the amused farmer who is lying on a mat across the room. A sleepy smile plays on her lips.

"You know, despite the grueling labor, I could get used to this."

-------

Watching her from the shadows, he scowls. This is not the way it's supposed to be. She is supposed to be the one who needs him. He certainly doesn't need her. So why did he follow them here? To this stupid place.

--------

Children dance under the color of the lanterns. The fair has brought out only the purest joy in each of their faces. Blind to the scene around her, the girl stands still, looking out into the darkness held back by the light.

"Why the sad face?"

She jerks back to face the brightness surrounding the farmer.

"What?"

"I'm shocked. The one time you're not either working or sleeping, and you look so depressed."

"I know...it's strange....Everything is so wonderful here... something just feels wrong."

"Would you like to go back home?"

"No, I'm sure I'll feel better soon." She looks over to the children. No longer running, they sit with gloomy faces. "I think my mood is rubbing off. Why don't you take them over to the snack stand? I'll explore." Concerned gray eyes question hers. A small smile is offered up to them in return. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

He places his hand on her shoulder, then walks away, shooing the children along with him. The wail of "But what about Nee-chan?!?" is quickly lost in the noise of the fair.

Walking to distance herself from the bustle of the fair, she has the distinct feeling that she is being watched from the shadows. But instead of being repelled, the girl finds herself drawn closer and closer. She steps nearer, stopping at the line where the lantern glow ends and the dark outside the light begins. Something or someone is there, she knows as her eyes desperately try to determine what it could be. She takes a hesitant step, crossing into the blackness.

"Hey! There you are! I think we need to head back if we are going to get any wor--What on earth are you doing?"

She steps back, startled.

"Oh yes! Sorry, I'm afraid I don't know either." The blushing girl turns back to the light, with a glance back over her shoulder in an attempt to pierce the dark.

Never in a thousand battles had he ever been so shaken. She had been right there, looking at him from less than three feet away. Of course, there was no way _that_ girl would have been able to see him, she had no control of her inner senses like a great samurai would. Then how did she know he was there, watching over her?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own SDK.

Ch.5

The feeling is there again; the feeling of… what, she was not quite sure of. She had been laying on her mat, staring at the ceiling and thinking of the offer the farmer had made after they had made it home from the fair. It was so tempting. To just stay in this place forever. In the middle of her contemplation, she had felt that same pull towards something, exactly what that something was she did not know. Tossing off her blankets, she stands up, walking to stand in the open entrance of the little farm hut.

Someone is standing in the mists of the early morning that blanketed the fields. His outline is small in the distance, and shifts as the white mist plays around his still form. The girl stares, motionless. How long she has been immobile, she does not know. Hesitantly, she takes a step forward, and then another, faster one. Her timid walk falling into a run, she gets nearer and nearer. She stops, out of breath, just an arms length away from the tall figure with glowing red eyes.

Looking down into her upturned and questioning face, there are so many things he could say.

"_Clueless as ever, aren't you, Dogface?" No, not quite right…_

_"Come on, Useless, lets go?" No, that wouldn't go over well…_

_"Ugly, never leave my side again?" Better, but still missing something…_

In the end he simply settles for one word, a word that means everything.

"Yuya."

Her eyes widen as he looks at her and then turns away, walking from the farm hut and the fields to the road beyond. He walks five feet, ten feet, twenty feet, fifty feet, until he hears the sound he has come to expect; the sound of her wooden sandals hitting the dirt path as she runs after him.


End file.
